DATS: Tamers of the Future
by Silvermist21
Summary: A group of five rebel tamers travel back in time from the 25th century to the present in order to change the time line and save their world from the destruction of ZeedMillenniummon.    This story is co-authored by my best friend Yami.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The 25th century

_These worlds, utterly devistated before my generation. Many live in harsh and bleak areas, in eternal darkness. Everything is a hopeless struggle. How did this happen? Many have asked but only a few like me know the answer. It all started in the 21st century, where and unusual jogress evolution took place between two digimon, Machinedramon and Kimeramon creating a digimon known as Millenniummon. From the start Millenniummon caused many problems in the Digital World, his ultimate objective was a total and complete take over. However his plans were thwarted by an agency known as DATS. For a century DATS fought Millenniummon and managed to drive him back without the the Human World knowing. In the beginning of the 22nd century the DATS agency attempted to end Millenniummon reign once and for all. They launched an out all assult. The battle was long and many members lost their lives. In the end the DATS agency finally beated Millenniummon. Little did they know that their action brought about the end of both the Digital World and the Human World. Upon his defeat Millenniummon evolved in to Moon=Millenniummon. The remaining DATS agents tried to defeat Moon=Millenniummon, however none of their attacks could touch this new form. Moon=Millenniummon, created an explosion which not only destroyed the remaining DATS agents but also freed him from his crystal prison thus revealing his final form: ZeedMillenniummon. Freed and unhindered, ZeedMillenniummon set about ravaging both the Digital World and the Human World and eventually merging the two. Those that survived the initial onslaught reestablished their lives in small isolated communities in both the Human World and the Digital World. They lived their lives each day in fear of being discovered..._

"Silver" came a cry.

Silver snapped open her eyes and turned around, she saw her friend and partner Lucemon flying up to her.

"Lucemon" she muttered.

Lucemon came her a stern look "What are you doing out here by your self, you gave the group and I a huge fright"

Silver turned her eyes away and looked back out at the barren landscape "Sorry I just needed some time alone to think"

"Well at least warn us, the entire group was worried that you had been captured by the Dark Tamers"

Silver remained silent and kept staring at the barren landscape.

"Well let's get back to the others and let them know that you are alright"

Silver looked back at Lucemon and then nodded her head in agreement, then the two proceed back to the group whom were camped out at the abandon village of Buzzell.

Unknown to both Silver and Lucemon they had been observed by a mysterious digimon. As it watched the two leave the area he muttered to himself: "Maybe, maybe this group could be the ones that I seek. Maybe they will be the ones to set things right. Observe them more I must"

Silver and Lucemon arrived back at the abandoned village of Buzzell, where she and her friends along with their partners were camped out at. Upon their arrival Pyro, Sleet along with their partners Agumon X and Gabumon X ran up and greeted them.

"Silver we were so worried about you" said Pyro.

"No kidding, where were you?" asked Sleet.

"Sorry, I just need some time along with my thoughts" replied Silver.

"You could have informed us, we thought you had been captured by the Dark Tamers" said Gabumon X.

"Yeah, not to mention that you have put Draco, Cydner and their partners in danger. They are out there looking for you" said Agumon X.

Silver opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and hung her head low.

"Aw, knock it off your two, Silver is here now and safe. She has also learned her lesson. Now for the time being we should worry about Draco, Cynder and their partners" said Sleet.

"Speaking of them, I see them now only a few minutes out" said Lucemon.

"Oh that is good" said Sleet.

"Indeed, that is a relief" said Gabumon X.

The remaining group headed to what was once the entrance of the abandoned village in order to greet Draco, Cynder and their partners Dracomon and Renamon.

"Hey there, I see that Silver as been found" said Draco.

"Yeah she wandered off again" said Agumon X.

"Again?" said Cynder "Silver what have you been told about wandering off on your own?"

"Sorry" said Silver "I just needed some time along with my thoughts"

"Silver, how many times have we been through this, we are on the outskirts of the Black road, the Dark Tamers patrol this area rigidly. Not to mention that his area is also filled with wild uncontrollable digimon whom won't hesitate to attack anything regardless of whether it is Human or Digimon" said Draco.

"I'm sorry" muttered Silver.

Draco sighed and said "I'm just glad your safe"

"Well now that our mission is done and Silver is back, shall we head back to Bramwell?" asked Cynder.

"Indeed" said Draco.

"Aye, aye" said Pyro and Sleet together.

The rest of the group voiced their agreement on Cynder's proposal.

"Alright let's go then" said Cynder.

The group set off towards their home village.

In the distance, the mysterious digimon continued to watch the group, he watched as they started out towards their home village. The more he studied the group, the more he believed that the five humans and their partners were indeed the answer to the dilemma that now plagued both the Digital World and the Human World.

"Contact them I must" he muttered to himself.

He shifted his gaze, as movement caught his attention, hovering in the air above the group was a digimon, more specifically it was Fanbeemon, whom was the partner to a Dark Tamer. The Dark Tamers worked for ZeedMillenniummon. He watched as the Fanbeemon flew off towards the Dark Road where the Dark Tamer compound resided.

"Contact them soon I must" said the Digimon.

"Are you postive it was the rebel faction from Bramwell Fanbeemon" came a voice on the ground.

"Yes Babel, positive" replied Fanbeemon.

"Alright let's inform the others, I know that Harbinger will be especially pleased" said Babel.

The two started across the Dark Road. The Dark Road was an area of the Digital World which was established by ZeedMillenniumon for the Dark Tamers and the Wild Digimon that were loyal to him. It gave them a form of protection from the Rebels, that they were fighting against the reign of ZeedMillenniumon. When Babel and FanBeemon arrived at the Dark Tamer compound, they were greeted by BlackAgumon whom was the partner of Harbinger.

"What are you two doing back so early?" snarled BlackAgumon whom was advancing on the two.

Babel took two steps back, while Fanbeemon moved in front of his tamer, attempting to offer some form of protection from BlackAgumon, though both knew it would do little good if BlackAgumon decided to attack.

"We found Draco and the others" said Babel hastily.

BlackAgumon stopped his advance, his anger turned on to an expression of insane glee.

"Did you now?" he asked the two.

The sudden change in BlackAgumon's attitude took Babel and Fanbeemon by surprise. The insane look on his face caused the two to take a further step back. Despite this, the two knew that BlackAgumon was now in a remarkable good mood and they were going to do anything to keep him there.

"Yes I spotted them at the abandoned village of Buzzell, traveling north on the outskirts of the Dark Road." replied Fanbeemon.

"Good, good. Harbinger will be very pleased when he hears this. Follow me and give your full report to him" said BlackAgumon.

BlackAgumon turned around and headed back towards the compound, Babel and Fanbeemon remained frozen in place. When BlackAgumon noticed this, he whipped around and snapped:

"Come on!"

The threatening tone that came from BlackAgumon was enough to break Babel and FanBeemon from their frozen fear. They staggered behind BlackAgumon back in to the Dark Tamer compound. From there BlackAgumon led them up a series of stairs which lead to the main council chamber. Then the three entered in the council chamber, they saw Harbinger standing in the middle of the chamber as if he was waiting for someone or something. The opening of the chamber doors caused Harbinger to turned around with an expression of irritation.

"BlackAgumon, Babel, FanBeemon what are you doing here?"

"Babel and FanBeemon found Draco and his group of rebels" said BlackAgumon.

"They did!" said Harbinger quite surprised.

"Yes we found them at the abandoned village of Buzzell traveling north along the outskirts of the Dark Road" replied Babel.

"ZeedMillenniummon will be most pleased to hear this. The Bramwell resistance has caused use more than enough problems. Once Draco and his group of rebels are gone, Bramwell will be crushed and it will be one less resistance group to deal with"

"So you do intend to speak to Zeed about this" said Babel.

"Indeed I do, as I stated earlier ZeedMillenniummon will be most pleased to hear this information."

Babel lowered his head a little embarrassed after hearing Harbinger's statement. Seeing this Harbinger smirked at Babel's discomfort.

"Is that all?" he asked the two.

Babel and FanBeemon nodded.

"Good now get out"

Harbinger and BlackAgumon watched as Babel and FanBeemon rushed out of the council chamber. A small smile of satisfaction came across Harbinger's face, then he turned to BlackAgumon and said:

"Let's tell Lord Zeed the news"

The two headed for a door which was located at the end of the council chamber. Behind the door was an empty room, with the exception for a platform which was situated in the middle of the room. When Harbinger and BlackAgumon stood on the platform the two were immediately transported to where ZeedMillenniummon resided: The Dimensional Tower. When the two arrived they found themselves in the presence of ZeedMillenniummon. When they noticed this, they immediately bowed.

"Rise, speak" said ZeedMillenniummon.

"My Lord, we have located the Bramwell sect of the resistance" began Harbinger.

"Where?" asked ZeedMillenniummon.

"They were located at the abandoned village of Buzzell, traveling north on the outskirts of the Dark Road. Based on their trajectory they are heading back to Bramwell. I am requesting permission to take my squad after them, so that we can intercept them before they can make it back to Bramwell."

ZeedMillenniummon didn't immediately respond, instead the remained silent, taking a moment to consider Harbinger's proposal. For Harbinger and BlackAgumon on the other h and the moment of silence felt like an eternity. During this moment, horrific thoughts ran through Harbinger's mind. He felt that he had overstepped his bounds, if that was the case then he along with BlackAgumon would suffer a punishment that was far worse than death. That was something he really didn't want to think about.

"You have my approval to intercept the Bramwell rebels" said ZeedMillenniummon.

A wave of relief surged through Harbinger and BlackAgumon. They again bowed to ZeedMillenniumon and replied.

"Thank you my Lord"

A bright flash of light engulf Harbinger and BlackAgumon and they found themselves standing on the platform in the empty room. The two stepped off and returned to the council chamber. Once in the council chamber Harbinger took out his digivice and proceeded to contact the members of his squad informing them to meet him at the entrance of the Dark Tamer compound. Once he was done sending the message to his squad, a wicked smile came over his face, he turned to BlackAgumon and said:

"I'm certain, this time will finally crush Draco and his rebel group"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chronomon

_The first two centuries under the rule of ZeedMillenniummon were quite chaotic for both Digimon and Human alike. This was the result of two problems. The first being the fact that life for both Human and Digimon were reduced to similar ways. Technology was virtually destroyed, what little survived was seen mainly among those that sided with ZeedMillenniummon, although one could see aspect that survived within larger cities. The second problem, and this one was the most serious was the friction that existed among Humans and Digimon. This was the result of actions that humans had taken within the Digital World which caused harm to the Digimon. So when the two were forced to live together, there was nothing more than constant fighting between the two. Eventually there was those that realized that in order to survive they needed to stop fighting and organize. Those that managed to stop the fighting and organized became leaders of their respectful cities and villages. The first city to organize was Caldeum in the beginning of the 22nd__ century. It was organized under by the leadership of VictoryGreymon and Z'dGarurumon, due to this Caldeum city is viewed as the leader of the resistance. Others ended up following Caldeum' example, Rathma city was organized by Wisemon and Mistymon in the later portions of the 22__nd__ century, then Westmarch city was organized by Gaiomon in the beginning of the 23__rd__ century and eventually Bramwell was organized by Antylamon and a human known as Khalek Sheppard in the middle of the 24__th__ century. Together these cities became the forefront of the resistance as they openly opposed ZeedMillenniummon. From their perspective they figured they had little very little lose in trying to fight back…or so they thought…_

When Harbinger and BlackAgumon arrived at the Dark Tamer's compound enterance he saw that his squad had already assembled. Harbinger's squad consisted of four humans and their partners, those humans were Fatui and his partner Mushroomon, Blaze and her partner BlackGuilmon, Babel and his partner Fanbeemon, Portare and his partner DemiDevimon and when Harbinger included himself and BlackAgumon the squad was completed. It was a group of ten, the exact number of Draco's group. Harbinger had personally selected the members of this squard based on their abilities, abilities that could offset Draco's band.

"Alright everyone, I called you all here because not long ago, the resisance group of Bramwell was spotted traveling north on the outskirts of the Dark Road. Lord ZeedMillenniummon wants us to intercept them before they make it back to Bramwell. If we succeed then the Bramwell resistance well be effectively crushed"

"About time, I have been itching to destory that group" said Blaze, her partner BlackGuilmon let out a low growl of agreement.

"You're not the only one Blaze" said Portare in a low voice.

"Yeah we have a score to settle with that group, especially Pyro." said DemiDevimon.

An interesting feature to note on Portare's partner DemiDevimon, was the fact that his entire left side was completely scarred and furless. This had been the result of Pyro burning him two years prior. Portare and DemiDevimon had been bitter ever since.

"Rather than talking about it, let's take action shall we" said Harbinger "Move out!"

The travel back to city of Bramwell was a quiet one, the ten rebels know that silence was a necessity since they were traveling on the outskirts of the Dark Road. The group had been traveling for some time, exhaustion was setting in, they knew that they would have to rest soon. The thought of having to rest so close to Dark Tamer territory wasn't a pleasant one, which was why they kept pressing on, they were searching for a tactical position which would offer some form of portion if any situation were to arise. Eventually the group managed to find a prospective spot, which took the form of a ruined city. When the rebel group found it, Draco and Dracomon ordered the group to spilt up in order to find a place where they could rest. Silver and Lucemon broke from the group and headed east, they set about exploring the prehistoric ruined city.

"I keep trying to imagine what this place use to be like, but I just can't" said Silver

Lucemon chuckled and said

"No doubt though that it was something really amazing when it was active"

Silver smiled at the comment and replied.

"Yeah…well let's get to searching shall we?"

Lucemon nodded his head and the two set about on their search. The two first encountered a building, on first sight it was certainly big enough to hold the ten of them, however when the two inspected the building closer they discovered several of the pillars that supported the building were actually on the verge of collapsing. When the two saw this they immediately discarded the idea of using the building as a safe haven and moved on. The next potential safe haven they encountered was a smaller building, the two believed that in earlier times it might have been some sort of store. When they inspected the building closer the place was structurally sound however it was just to small to accommodate the group.

"Did anyone find anything?" asked Draco calling out to the group.

"Nothing over here" replied Cynder

"Nothing in this area" replied Silver.

"Nothing here" replied Sleet.

"Hey everyone, over here, Agumon and I found an area of interest" replied Pyro.

Upon hearing these words, the rest of the group converged where Pyro and Agumon where. They looked at the place that the two were referring to. From Silver's perspective they couldn't have found a better place in which they could rest at. The building was big enough to allow all ten of them to rest comfortably and it was structurally sound, so there was no threat of a collapse. It was also located in an area in which they could adequately defend themselves since those whom were attack would be bottlenecked. It appeared that Draco and Dracomon came to the same conclusion as the two approved of it.

"Alright we rest here for now, since we are so close to the territory of the Dark Tamers we should take turns on watches. Dracomon and I will take first watch"

Within the prehistoric ruined city, situated nearby was Harbinger and BlackAgumon. The two watched as the rebels made camp in the prehistoric building that Pyro and Agumon X had found. He had been watching the group for a while, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. He had ordered his squad to spilt up, this way they could effectively block off all escape routes, so when he ordered an attack, the rebels would finally be disposed of. He continued to watch, he saw that most of the rebels had fallen asleep except Draco and Dracomon.

_So they established a watch _thought Harbinger to himself. _No matter though this doesn't effect our plan on ending this rebel faction. _

_With this encouraging thought in his mind, he sent the signal through his Digivice order an advancement on the rebel's position. Slowly his squad advanced, they advanced as slowly as they did so not to alert the rebels that they were in the area. While he and his squad was advance Harbinger observed the structures of the surrounding buildings. He noted that they were made of metal, when he saw this a wicked smile came a crossed his face, he now had just the way to dispose of the rebels. _

_Just drop the building on them. _

_Harbinger was one of many humans whom developed a unique ability as a result of adapting to the new world that was created by ZeedMillenniummon. His ability was that of manipulating various types of metals. Everyone in his squad had abilities as well, Blaze could manipulate fire, Babel could communicate telepathically, Fatui could create illusions and Portare could teleport. Those of the rebels also had powers of their own but they could never match the abilities of his own squad. As they approached on the rebel's position, Harbinger signaled his squad to halt, the squad halted, as they knew what he was going to do as he had done it countless times before. Harbinger along with BlackAgumon continued forward by themselves for a few more steps, then they stopped and focused on the building ahead of him which offered the rebels a safe haven. He was focusing his powers, attempting to break the metal pillars. This wasn't an easy task considering the size of the building, however he was rewarded with faint sign of metal groaning. When he heard this he pressed his efforts more. _

_The destroyed prehistoric city was silent, to silent for Draco and Dracomon's liking. All their senses were on high alert as they were certain that something was brewing on the horizon. Then they heard it, it was faint at first, then they heard it again and this time there was no mistaking it. _

_The sound of straining metal. _

_They knew of only one person whom could manipulate metal. _

_Harbinger. _

"_Ambush" they both cried out. _

_The remaining members of the rebel group snapped awake and the sound of Draco's and Dracomon's voice, they looked at them. _

"_Harbinger!" snapped Draco. _

_Upon hearing Harbinger's name the group scatter red outside, only to find themselves surrounded by Harbinger's squad. _

"_We are surrounded" said Cynder. _

"_Haha! How perceptive of you Cynder. The way I see this we have two options, surrender or die" said Harbinger revealing himself along with BlackAgumon. _

"_Never" cried out Draco "We would rather fight and die, than surrender to you" _

_Harbinger looked at Draco and his resistance group, he showed no surprise at the response that he got, but rather he showed smug satisfaction. _

"_I knew that would be your response" he said. "This is going to be fun" _

_Harbinger signaled his squad to ready themselves and their partners for battle. At this point all five Dark Tamers drew their Digivices, a corrupted digi-soul covered their hands. When the rebels saw this each of them took a defensive stance knowing full and well what to expect since they had been in similar situations although none of them were as bad as this. _

"_Digi-soul charge!" cried out all five of the Dark Tamers. _

_A blinding flash of light emitted from the Dark Tamer's partners as they evolved. Harbinger's partners BlackAgumon evolved in to DarkTyrannomon. Blaze's partner BlackGuilmon evolved in to BlackGrowlmon,. Fatui's partner Mushroomon evolved in to Woodmon. Babel's partner Fanbeemon evolved into Waspmon and Portare's partner DemiDevimon evolved into Devidramon. _

"_I have to admit this is going to be to quick for my liking but either way your destruction is guaranteed…Attack!" _

"_Fire Blast" cried DarkTyrannomon. _

"_Exhaust Flame" cried BlackGrowlmon. _

"_Branch Drain" cried out Woodmon. _

"_Turbo Stinger" cried Waspmon_

"_Demonic Gale" cried Devidramon. _

_At this point the rebels knew they didn't stand a chance in this battle, especially since they couldn't evolve their partners. However they were not ones to go down without a fight. They were about to unleash attacks of their own when everything just froze. It took a moment for the rebels to realize what had just happened. _

"_Did time stop in this area?" asked Sleet. _

"_No, I am certain we would be frozen as well…I think" replied Cynder. _

"_Quite correct you are" said a voice. _

_A bright flash of light blinded the five rebels for a moment, then they found themselves in the presences of a bird-like digimon. _

"_Be afraid do not. I'm Chronomon, here to help you I am"_

_A that point Chronomon raised his right wing and brought it down, a white light enveloped the rebels. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chronomon's Proposal

_Before I go any further in to this story, I should digress a bit and discuss an important aspect regarding the humans of this world. In the beginning portions of the of the 24th century many children within the cities and villages began to manifest strange abilities. These abilities took many forms, but generally fell into categories offensive and defensive capabilities. The manifestation of these abilities caused massive fright among families, I won't lie many children ended up paying a horrible price for developing these abilities, as they were abandoned and left to die. Through the work of some of the more rational and knowledgeable citizens among the notable cities, they were able to calm the fears of families by explaining that the abilities the children were developing were the result of evolution, basically the forced adaptation that was brought on by ZeedMillenniummon was causing humans to change. Once things settled down, leaders began to realize that these newly developed abilities could be used in fighting against ZeedMillenniummon's forces. As I mentioned earlier the resistance believed they didn't have anything to lose in fighting against ZeedMillenniummon. It wasn't long after the rebellion against ZeedMillenniummon began, when it was noticed. There were areas within the Human and Digital World, in which time stopped flowing. These isolated incidents were brushed off and nothing more was thought of them. However as time progressed, more and more areas started to suffer from the temporal distortion. The elders of the major cities met and tried to figure out how to deal with the developing situation, unfortunately no permanent solution could be found only a temporary solution. The surrounding areas around the affected areas were evacuated. This solution only worked for so long, it wasn't long before the major cities began to have problems with a shortage of supplies and resources due to the expanding population. The result of this was wide spread chaos and infighting, due to this many people ended up losing sight of the true problem all the while more and more areas were suffering from the mysterious temporal distortion..._

In a blinding flash of white light, the rebels found themselves in a room, within the room they saw that bookshelves lined the walls and in the center of it was a table with ten chairs. It almost appeared as if the room had been prepared for their arrival.

"Where are we?" asked Pyro.

"The Temporal Tower is where you are, the archives this is" came a response.

This caused fear and confusion among the rebels, they began to look around the room for the source of the voice, each of them ready to fight. A flash of white light filled the room, it quickly faded revealing a bird-like digimon. All of them instantly recognized the digimon as the digimon that helped them in the ruins of the old city.

"Who are you?" asked Cynder "Why are you helping us?"

"Teehehehe!" laughed the digimon. "Chronomon I am, helping I am so you can help I"

"You are helping us so we can help you, I don't understand" said Cynder.

"Told you what if, that ZeedMillenniumon stop could be" said Chronomon.

"Stopped, that is impossible, no one can stop ZeedMillenniumon" said Draco.

"Teehehehe!" laughed Chronomon "Not true, stopped at the source ZeedMillenniumon can be"

"The source, what do you mean?" asked Draco

"Stopped ZeedMillenniumon before existing" replied Chronomon.

"Before existing?" asked Dracomon very confused as were all the rebels.

"Send back in time, all of you to prevent ZeedMillenniumon from being born" replied Chronomon.

All the rebels stared at Chronomon, their faces were laced with pure shock, neither of them could really believe what it was that they were hearing. They thought that Chronomon was quite crazy and thought the proposal that he was offering was an elaborate joke.

"That is impossible, no one can travel back in time" said Draco.

"Teehehehe!" laughed Chronomon again, it was as if he had expected the rebels at first not to believe what it was he was offering "For an ordinary digimon, true that is, for me it is possible. The power the transverse time I have"

"You can really do that?" asked Silver, speaking up the for the first time since being brought to the Temporal Tower. She couldn't keep the amazement out of her voice when she asked the question. This didn't go unnoticed by Chronomon, who again laughed at this.

"Indeed I can" he replied.

The rebels look at each other, many of them still couldn't believe what they were being told and offered. However the persistence of Chronomon that he could send them back in time and stop ZeedMillenniummon before he existed was leaving some of them with doubt in their beliefs. Draco turned from the rest of the rebels and addressed Chronomon.

"Can we have a moment to discuss this please?"

"Of course, as much time you take" replied Chronomon.

On that statement, Chronomon left the room in a bright flash of white light. The rebels were left to discuss what he offered them among themselves.

"Can you believe that?" asked Sleet "Traveling back in time, that is just outrageous."

"What if it is true though?" asked Silver "We could change all of this, we can create a better future in which we don't live in a world of eternal darkness, in which we are not constantly haunted by the Dark Tamers and wild digimon as well as worry about depleting resources"

"We all want that Silver, but let's say for a minute that is true, is it our place to alter time and change the the world?" asked Draco.

Silver sighed and closed her eyes, for a moment she remained silent, then replied "No, no it isn't our place"

"If you put it like that Draco, then you should ask yourself whether or not it was ZeedMillenniumon's right to alter the two worlds by merging them together and plunging them in to an eternal darkness?" retorted Lucemon

The question caught Draco off guard, for a moment he was completely silent, then he replied "Well that is another way of putting it Lucemon, and the answer to that is the same answer that Silver gave, no it wasn't ZeedMillenniumon's place to change the worlds like he did"

"Another question that should be asked, how do we know we are actually creating a better future? How do we know that our actions won't make the future a worse place?" asked Dracomon.

"We don't, that is a risk that we have to take if we do go back in time" replied Lucemon.

"If we don't take this chance we won't get another one" said Cynder.

The rest of the rebels turned towards Cynder in surprise.

"Are you saying that you believe Chronomon Cynder?" asked Draco.

"Yes I do, I don't know how to describe it, I just know that he is telling the truth" replied Cynder.

Draco took a moment to consider what had been discussed what had been discussed among the rebels. He wasn't surprise that Silver and Lucemon had been convinced by the words of Chronomon. Both of them were dreamers, when they had their heart set on a certain way or belief it was hard to convince them otherwise that they were wrong. They would most likely continue hoping and dreaming until the very end. However his second in command Cynder was much more different. She was more realistic and practical when it came to situations and beliefs. She was one to look at all angles and views when it came to situations, this way one could consider all possible avenues of attacks and escapes. The same principle could be applied to beliefs, and she was willing to admit when she was wrong. Thus to see Cynder convince by the words of Chronomon was very surprising to Draco.

"Alright, I see no harm in hearing more of what Chronomon as to offer" said Draco. "Chronomon are you there?"

A bright flash of white light filled the room then it faded, Chronomon again stood in front of the rebels.

"Decided have you?"

"Not yet, we wish to hear more if that is alright?" asked Draco.

"Of course, of course. Where to start you like?" asked Chronomon.

"Can you tell us about ZeedMillenniumon, how did he come to in to existence?" asked Cynder

Upon hearing the question, Chronomon turned and walked towards a bookshelf that resided on the left side of the room. He raised his right hand and looked over the books that were there, he was muttering to himself, though none of the rebels could catch what it was that he was saying. Finally he stopped and pulled out a book from the shelf and started to go through it. "Here we go" he muttered and proceed to walk from the shelf to the table that was in the room, he set the book down, while still going through the pages he spoke.

"ZeedMillenniummon, not always ZeedMillenniumon. Like every digimon in existence, started as another, Machinedramon he was known as"

"Machinedramon?" asked Renamon.

"Yes Machinedramon" said Chonomon, still going through the pages, then he stopped and continued on speaking "Ah here we go, remember now I do. In the 21st century, Machinedramon attempted he did to try to take over the Digital world. His attempts were in the beginning successful, however his success last for long they didn't. Fought back the remaining areas unconquered did once they organized. Organized they were by an agency known as D.A.T.S. Their attempts succeed in pushing back Machinedramon. On the verge of defeat, appeared it did, that the threat Machinedramon posed truly gone it would be. However expected no one did what happened next. An unusual jogress evolution took place between Machinedramon and another digimon known as Kimeramon, the result a digimon known as Millenniummon. From the start Millenniumon, was not a normal digimon, possessed a strange ability he did, possessed the ability to distort time and space. Many problems this cause, not just in the Digital World but in the Human World as well. This distortion in space and time didn't go unnoticed by the rebel digimon as well as the D.A.T.S. agency. Continued to fight back they did, this time against Millenniumon. Surprisingly the group was quite successful in pushing Millenniummon back, they managed to disrupt many plan that Millenniummon had. This battle against Millenniummon, rage on it did for over a century. Eventually after a century of fighting, the D.A.T.S. agency decided to end the war once and for all, launched they did a full fledge assult on Millenniummon. The battle lasted for many days, many of the agents and their partners lost their lives. Eventually however, manage they did to defeat Millenniummon. Though defeated the soul of Millenniummon refused to accept defeat, continued to live on it did and it evolved in to a new form known as Moon=Millenniummon. The evolution of Millenniummon took by surprise it did the surviving D.A.T.S. agents. Attempted they did to battle and defeat this form of Millenniummon, however none of their partner's attacks could touch Millenniummon in this form. Knowing full and well if he tried to escape the D.A.T.S. agents could eventually regroup and launch another attack, so acting out of sheer desperation Moon=Millenniummon created an explosion that destroyed the remaining D.A.T.S. agents. The explosion had an adverse affect as well, it released Moon=Millenniummon from his crystal revealing his final form ZeedMillenniummon. The rest of the story, you already know."

After finishing his narration on the history of ZeedMillenniummon, Chronomon closed the books and faced the rebels, he could tell by their expression that they were slowly taking in all that he said. For a moment he remained silent, he knew they would eventually have questions regarding everything he had told them, he would open that option when they were done assessing what he had told them.

"What was the D.A.T.S. organization?" asked Pyro.

"The word D.A.T.S. is an acronym, each letter stands for a world. D.A.T.S. stands for Digital Accident Tactical Squad. Authority the had over digimon within the Human World" replied Chronomon.

"Authority over digimon in the Human World, what kind of authority?" asked Agumon X.

"They controled the lives of digimon within their own world" replied Chronomon "Digimon that were not under their control, wild digimon they called them were hunted down and reverted back they were to digitama, then sent back to the digital world where reborn they would be, but no memories of their time in the Human world. The digimon they controlled worked for them, lending their power to help the agents in their missions" replied Chronomon.

"What happened if humans came in to contract with these wild digimon?" asked Sleet.

"Had their memories erased they did" replied Chronomon.

"Their memories erased" repeated Sleet in shock.

"Did this they did, to protect the not only the Human World but the Digital World as well. The existence of the Digital World, known to a few it was, however even with the limited knowledge, still massive damage was caused to the Digital World by Humans themselves" said Chronomon.

"How?" asked Gabumon X

"Humans attacked the Digital World and it residents for no real apparent reason" replied Chronomon.

The rebels looked at each other again, this knowledge they were receiving it was extensive. It was quite apparent that they didn't completely understand everything that had been said.

"So let me get this straight, what you propose is this: You want for use to travel back in time to prevent ZeedMillenniummon from ever being born. During our time there, we could essentially come in to contact with an organization known as D.A.T.S. whom could take away our partners and erase our memories, as well as deal with the digimon of that time whom have a general mistrust of humans" said Draco.

"Your assessment while crude is essentially correct" said Chronomon.

"This is crazy, how can we be expected to navigate that world" snapped Dracomon.

"Teehehehe!" laughed Chronomon again. "Find you will, the past, not so different from your own world. The only difference you possess is your powers. Sparingly you must use them"

The rebels didn't reply, though the facial expression that now laced their face wasn't of disblief but rather frustration and anger. Chronomon saw this and decided it was time to change tactics.

"You know, the areas that are frozen in time?" he asked.

"Yes we know of them, we also know that the effects are spreading" replied Silver.

"Indeed, know why do you?" asked Chronomon.

"No, no one knows why this is happening" replied Lucemon.

"When Moon=Millenniummon created the explosion that destroyed not only the remaining D.A.T.S. agents but the crystal, succeeded he did not in destroying all the crystal, remained parts of it did in the form of a Digital Coding that surrounds him as ZeedMillenniummon. That Digital Coding inhibits ZeedMillenniummon from using his full power, However that Digital Coding is slowly cracking and breaking. As it cracks and breaks more and more of his suppressed power is released allowing for ZeedMillenniummon to use, some of the results, seen you have."

"So what would happen if the Digital Coding completely broke?" asked Sleet.

"Honestly I do not know, surmise I can though if the Digital Coding were to completely break, this world along with all other worlds that exist within the past, present and future, along with the time line would be destroyed"

"What!" cried all ten rebels.

Chronomon raised his right hand, he was signaling for them to calm down. The rebels saw this and preceded to calm down.

"Before I said, stopped this can be by traveling back to the past"

"To prevent Millenniummon from ever existing" said Draco.

"Correct" said Chronomon.

"Alright I have to ask, what is the catch in this? There is always a catch" asked Draco.

Chronomon sighed at the question, he knew it would be asked and he didn't want to answer it. However if anyone deserved to know the truth in all of this, it was going to be the rebels whom were risking their lives to save not only this world but all the worlds.

"If you succeed, all of you will cease to exist" replied Chronomon.

"What! How can that be?" asked the rebels.

"By altering the past, you will effectively change events, by changing events you chance the course of history, this includes not only the large events, but the smaller ones as well" replied Chronomon.

None of the rebels could believe what is was that they were hearing, the fact that if they altered the past they themselves would cease to exist. For them it was a risk that they were not willing to take. They would rather exist and live in the world they live in now, rather than not exist. However, if what Chronomon said was true, regarding the destruction of the worlds if the Digital Coding around ZeedMillenniummon cracking and breaking, then it would matter if they existed, their lives would practically be lost if that happened, also they would have live with the knowledge that they had the power to prevent this and they didn't take. Either way, the rebels realized that they were in a rut, they could either take this chance and risk it all to perhaps create a better future, or do nothing.

"Isn't there another way, if you have the power to travel through time, why don't you do something, why do you need us?" asked Sleet.

"Fair question, the reason why I don't travel back in time, is the fact that I existed in the past, during that time period I helped not only the D.A.T.S. agency but the rebel digimon behind the scenes. If I travel back in time from this time and encounter my past self then I could create a paradox that could destroy not only this world but all the worlds. So I need you to act in my stead" replied Chronomon.

"Oh" said Sleet

A sigh could be heard coming from Draco, he turned and faced the rebels, each of the rebels had an expression of concern and fear. He knew that each of them in their own way came to the same conclusion regarding the proposal. On that he turned and faced Chronomon and said: "We will do it"

"Very well" said Chronomon.

Chronomon turned and walked over to a bookshelf that was on the right side of the room, he pulled three books out and then reached in and pulled out a box, then he placed the books back on the shelf and walked back to the table. He set the box down and opened it. "I built these in an accordance to each and one of you, only you can use it, no one else"

"What are they?" asked Dracomon.

"Digivices" replied Chronomon.

"Digivices, you mean something similar to what the Dark Tamers have?" asked Dracomon.

"Precisely" replied Chronomon, whom pulled out five digivices, each of them colored differently. He walked over to each human and handed them their digivices. As the rebels were examining their digivice, Chronomon stepped back and placed both of his hands together. a purple light emanated from them and began to gather together, forming an orb of light. In the meanwhile Silver looked up from her own digivice and asked "How do we work these?"

"For you to figure out that is" replied Chronomon.

Silver's expression was one of irritation, as was all the rebels, then they noticed the orb of energy that was in Chronomon's hands, it was growing, energy arced through the orb of light in the form of electric arcs. Silver opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, the orb of light continued to grow, and energy continued to arc it way through it, then Chronomon unleashed it. The energy dispersed, surrounding the rebels whom were taking steps back trying to avoid it, energy continued to arc it way through the light, the light itself intensified as the energy arc it way through it until it filled the room. When the light finally faded, the rebels were no longer in the room, only Chronomon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: ZeedMillenniummon's Response

Standing in the ruins of what was once a vibrant city before the birth of ZeedMillenniummon, Harbinger stood in complete and utter shock. He and his team had, had them, Draco and his group of rebels. He had tracked and cornered them and was about to eliminate them once and for all. Doing this would not only bring down the Bramwell resistance but strike a major blow to the main body of the resistance. The glee officially achieving this goal rushed through him, as the attacks raged towards the rebels, he could see the charred remains of the Bramwell rebels as well as the scattered digitama of their partners. However the attacks never struck the rebels instead of the attacks struck the ruins that were behind the rebels and the rebels themselves were gone.

"What the…" muttered Harbinger as the debris settled.

"What the hell!" yelled Porte

"Where did they go?" asked Blaze

Harbinger ran forward towards the destroyed ruins, he couldn't believe that Draco and his group had just vanished. There was no place to hide in the area where they had taken refuge. Harbinger searched the area, he was certain he would find them but they were not there.

"They are not here" said Harbinger

"No shit" said Porte

"Where did they go?" asked Blaze again.

"I…I…I don't know" replied Harbinger.

"Well I am glad I'm not you" said Porte sarcastically.

Harbinger whipped his head around and stared icily at Porte, but remained silent due to the fact that he couldn't think of anything to say, for he knew that Porte was right. For this failure he knew that he would be punished by ZeedMillenniummon. He turned away and looked back at the area where the rebels had been the, he turned around and faced his team.

"Mission failure, let's head back"

The tamer's and digimon partners reverted back to their rookie forms, Harbinger and his team left the ruins of the ancient city and proceeded to return to the Dark Tamer compound.

Once Harbinger and his team returned, to the Dark Tamer compound, Harbinger and BlackAgumon proceeded downstairs to the council chamber. Once the two arrived in the council chamber they preceded to the door at the end of the council chamber, Harbinger opened it; the room was empty with an exception of the lone platform which stood in the middle of the room. The platform, once he stood on it would transport him the Dimensional Tower, directly to the Dark Overlord himself. Harbinger stood in the door way unable to move, the prospect of being punished by ZeedMillenniummon terrified him. He was aware of the stories of the others before him failing in assignments that been given to them by Zeedmillenniummon. They were never heard from again, rumors had it these tamers and their partners were sent to another dimension where they were endlessly punished by the Dark Overlord.

"Harbinger"

The sound of BlackAgumon's voice brought Harbinger out of his thoughts, he looked down.

"I know, let's go"

Harbinger and BlackAgumon proceed towards the platform, once they arrived they both stepped onto the platform, once on it they were immediately transported to the Dimensional Tower. There they stood in front of, the Dark Overlord, both Harbinger and BlackAgumon looked at each other then they bowed.

"My Lord" began Harbinger "I've failed in capturing Draco's rebel group"

Silence greeted Harbinger's statement, so he took it as a cue to continue on with his report.

"I do not understand what happened, one second we had them cornered in the ruins of the ancient city then they were just gone as if they were never there, I don't understand what happened. "

Again silence greeted Harbinger's statement; the silence from ZeedMillenniummon was making both Harbinger and BlackAgumon nervous. In the back of their minds they wondered whether ZeedMillenniummon was contemplating their punishment.

"I can feel it" began ZeedMillenniummon calmly. "The small fluctuations within the time line"

Harbinger and BlackAgumon looked at each other completely confused, they there tempted to asked ZeedMillenniummon what he had meant, however they didn't want to provoke the Dark Overlord and draw attention to themselves by speaking out of turn.

"This was Chronomon's doing, he must have sent that rebel group by in time, it is the only thing that makes sense. Chronomon has opposed by rule since the beginning, now he is trying to overthrow me by preventing my very existence"

The confusion that Harbinger and BlackAgumon intensified, neither one could comprehend what was being said by the Dark Overlord. The two that they found baffling was Chronomon and time travel, first off whom was this Chronomon? Based on what was said by ZeedMillenniummon, this Chronomon was just as powerful as the Dark Overlord himself. Lastly, was time travel even possible? Harbinger knew that digimon were powerful, in fact it was impossible to know the full extent of their power, based on this it could be possible that they could manipulate time itself.

"I can't allow for this to happen" said ZeedMillenniummon, and then he looked down at Harbinger and BlackAgumon. "Gather your team and bring them here. I have a new assignment for you"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Silver in the Present

_Time…It is a concept that the past took for granted, since they believed that it flowed in only one direction, what they perceived as forward. They never once considered time as being malleable, essentially being able to flow in various directions. This belief system was challenged with the arrival of us Time Tamer and eventually the Dark Tamers. It was our arrival that made the past realize that there were digimon in existence that were powerful enough to manipulate the very fabric of time. Not only that, the past also realized that the power of the futuristic tamers contained could effectively alter the balance of power of their own world. This discovery was both a fascinating and horrific prospect, since both opposing sides would gain allies and manipulate them for their own purposes. The only thing that I can hope for is that the Dark Tamers don't alter the balance of power to much, since doing so would also alter the balance of power in the future…_

"Sver"

The voice was distant, faint, skirting on the edge of the consciousness. At first Silver treated it as if was nothing more than annoyance.

"Silver"

The voice was closer and clear, slowly Silver's consciousness began to return, the memories slowly began to flicker back into her mind. She began to stir and then open her eyes. Instead of darkness, a bright light penetrated her eyes.

"To bright!" she screamed.

"Silver!" said Lucemon "Open your eyes, this warm light it is the sun. It is exactly the way the elders described it"

Slowly Silver opened her eyes; the bright light which had flooded her senses didn't hurt nearly as much as before. At this point Silver got to her feet and proceeded to look around. Instead of a harsh and barren wasteland, Silver was greeted with a lush green landscape.

"Lucemon…this…this is amazing!"

"I know, isn't it?" replied Lucemon.

Silver continued to look around, as she did she noticed that the others were nowhere to be found, she turned to her partner and asked:

"Lucemon, where are the others?"

"I don't know" replied Lucemon "When I awoke, the only other person I saw was you on the ground. The others must have emerged elsewhere"

Silver looked around, she thought on the currently situation. They were now presently residing in the past with no idea of where they were at. The only thing that they could do was walk until they came in to contact with someone who could provide them with more information.

"Well" said Silver "The only thing I can think of that we can do is walk. I saw a dirt road when I was scanning the landscape. Perhaps it might lead us to a village or town where we can get some information"

"Sounds like a long shot" said Lucemon "It seems that it is our only course"

Silver nodded "Indeed, though who knows we might get lucky and find the others. The sooner we regroup the sooner we can proceed on our mission."

With that Silver and Lucemon proceeded down the hill which they had emerged at and down the dirt road. Based on the erosion, it appeared to be a road that was well traveled. If that was the case then Silver realized that they stood a good chance at arriving at a village or perhaps coming into contact with a fellow traveler. The two continued to walk down the path for at least an hour until they saw the silhouette of a human and their digimon partner. Thinking it was one of their friends the two quicken their pace. As they approached they could see clearly make out the species of digimon, it was an Agumon. At this point the two were convinced it was Pyro and his partner Agumon X.

"Pyro, Agumon!" cried Silver.

The two figures turned around in confusion, once they saw them both Silver and Lucemon realized that they had made a dreadful mistake and immediately stopped. For a moment the two tamers and their partners stared in confusion, until finally the awkward silence was broken by the mysterious tamer.

"Who are you?" asked the tamer "What is up with those markings on face?"

Silver was completely taken aback by the sudden turn of events, thus she could only stammer. This served to infuriate the mysterious tamer.

"Hey!" he yelled "I asked you a question, who are you and how did you get in to the Digital World?"

Seeing the infuriated expression on the mysterious tamer's face only served to further startle Silver. Lucemon quickly realizing what was happening to his tamer stepped forward and took charge. He replied:

"Back off!"

Instead of being intimated the mysterious tamer only got angrier:

"Hey! Don't tell me back off" snarled the tamer "Do you even know who I am? I am Daimon Masaru of the DATS Organization and this is my partner Agumon."

Lucemon looked back at Silver who looked at her partner in completely confusion. They had heard of the DATS Organization from Chronomon, though the description that he had provided was vague. All the ancient digimon did was describe the role that it had served in the past concerning ZeedMillenniummon, never once did he describe the actual individual members or the roles that they had. At this point Daimon Masaru had noticed their confusion and changed tactics.

"I am sorry" he said "As I stated earlier I am Daimon Masaru and this is my partner Agumon. Who are you?"

Silver, regaining some of her composure, proceeded to answer the question.

"I am Silver" she replied "This is my partner Lucemon."

"Where are you from?"

"Bram…Bramwell" replied Silver.

"Where is Bramwell located at?"

"On the boarder of the Savage Lands" replied Silver

"The savage what?"

"The Savage Lands" said Silver "It boarders the Human and the Digital World"

"What the hell?" said Daimon Masaru "I have been up and down the Digital World, there is no such area."

"Not in this timeline" said Silver

"Timeline?" said Daimon Masaru "What are you from the past or something?"

"I am from the future" replied Silver.

By this point the confusion which made up the awkward situation faded, it was replaced by disbelief. It was most apparent with Daimon Masaru and his partner Agumon as they started laughing at Silver and Lucemon.

"Man you two must have hit your heads hard"

Silver's expression changed from confusion to anger, it was clear to her that Daimon Masaru and his partner didn't believe them.

"I am not lying" she yelled "I am from the future and I am looking for my friends"

"Let me guess, your friends are also from the future?" asked Daimon Masaru.

"Yes they are" replied Silver.

Daimon Masaru's and Agumon's laughed even harder. As they laughed Silver's anger turned in to rage. The cyan markings which distinguished her began to light up giving her an eerily glow. Much like the Dark Tamers, the chosen ones of Chronomon also had special abilities. For Silver her ability was Psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate objects at will. As the markings lit up, Silver proceeded to raise her hand in the air; the surrounding objects near her began to levitate in the air. Once they were in the air, Silver threw them at Daimon Masaru and Agumon. The two tumbled harshly backwards on the ground. As they stood up they stared at Silver and Lucemon in disbelief and shock.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Daimon Masaru.

Neither Silver Lucemon replied to the DATS agent's question, instead of they started instensely at them then proceeded to turn around and walk way. As far as the two were concerned the conversation was over, there was nothing that DATS agent or his partner could provide them in regards to their mission.

"Hey!" screamed Daimon Masaru "Don't you turn your back on us"

Silver and Lucemon ignored the statement and continued down the road. Infuriated at being ignored Daimon Masaru charged the tamer and her partner. His fist slammed in to Lucemon, the angelic digimon flew backwards, slamming into the ground harshly.

"Lucemon!" cried Silver running towards her partner "Hey buddy are you alright?"

"Yeah" said Lucemon struggling to his feet. Then the two turned their attention towards the DATS agent and his partner. They both noticed the orange digi-soul on the tamer's hand and the digi-vice in the other. As this point both Silver and Lucemon realized that they would have to fight.

"Digi-soul charge!"

"Agumon shinka…GeoGreymon."

Standing before Silver and her partner was a dinosaur digimon, similar to Harbinger's partner DarkTyrannomon. Under normal circumstances, Silver and Lucemon would find away to retreat, however these were not normal circumstances. Silver was fully confident that she could actually win this battle.

"Surrender!" said Daimon Masaru.

A smirk formed on Silver' face and she replied:

"Never"

GeoGreymon charged forward, he swung his tail at Lucemon, the angelic digimon dodged the attack effortlessly due to his small size and speed. Hovering in the air, Lucemon placed his hands together, and then he slowly separated them revealing a rip in the fabric of reality which took the form of the solar system. The planets reassembled themselves as Lucemon unleashed his attack.

"Grand Cross"

GeoGreymon tiled his head down; the result was that the incoming attack stuck the armor portion. The armor protected him, though it didn't prevent the momentum of the attack from pushing him back. The strength of Lucemon's attack took GeoGreymon and Daimon Masaru by surprise.

"Such power" muttered Daimon Masaru.

Though the two were taken by surprise, they were not going to let it deter them. GeoGreymon charged forward again. Rather than resorting to physical attacks, GeoGreymon unleashed a specialized attack.

"Mega Flame"

A barrage of fireballs flew directly at the angelic digimon. Lucemon used his speed to and small size to avoid the attacks, though he barely made it through. The tip of his wings revealed that he had been singed by some of the flames. Using his speed to his advantage again, Lucemon created another opportunity to attack.

"Grand Cross"

This time GeoGreymon didn't have time to react, Lucemon's attack stuck the dinosaur in the chest, causing it fall over and reverting back to its rookie form. Daimon Masaru ran towards his partner and examined him, he saw the attack had severely hurt his partner.

"Damn you!" he screamed "You will pay for that!"

Both Silver and Lucemon remained expressionless; they both knew that they had defeated their opponents. They stood there attempting to figure out what to do. The tamer and his partner were no enemy of theirs, thus they didn't deserve a fate like defeated Dark Tamers.

"Any ideas Silver?" muttered Lucemon.

"Well they don't deserve a fate like the Dark Tamers" replied Silver "Not to mention this fight has caused us to effectively waste a lot of time…"

"The answer is simple then" said Lucemon. "Grand Cross"

Lucemon's attack slammed into the ground close to the DATS agent and his partner creating a thick cloud of dust and debris. Quickly realizing what her partner had done, Silver along with Lucemon used the diversion to escape the area. They made their way done the road to resume their mission on finding the others and saving their future.


End file.
